


You'd Be Surprised

by moranth



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moranth/pseuds/moranth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A faux pas forces Shepard and Garrus to confront their feelings and more. Slash. Kinkmeme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'd Be Surprised

Shepard woke with a start in his quarters, unsure of just how he'd gotten there. A pounding in his head hinted that booze had probably been the cause, and that came as no surprise. The last thing he remembered was spilling drinks in Dark Star with Jacob and the rest of the crew. They'd defeated the reapers, but the path that lie ahead of them was rough. They needed to relax whenever they could spare it, since there was no telling when they'd be able to again. It had seemed like a good idea at the time, but now he was starting to think otherwise.

Going by the way his feet hung over the edge, and the odd angle his neck was in, he'd been unceremoniously dumped there. His mouth tasted like ass, and this time, like all of the other times before, he swore he'd never drink like that again.

Carefully, he sat up from where he lay sprawled across the bed, loosening his stiff neck and shoulders. A quick scan of the room revealed that everything seemed looked pretty normal. Nothing was broken, his paper work was neatly stacked on his desk, and not strewn all over the floor (like the last time he'd drank too much.) Everything looked to be in order; everything but the turian sleeping on the floor at the foot of his bed.

Now it was coming back to him: Ever vigilant, Garrus had insisted on being their designated  _walker_ , charged with getting the crew back to the ship in one piece. Though the turian was supposed to be keeping an eye out for everyone, the commander couldn't help but thinking he was getting a little  _extra_  attention. Garrus had hovered around Shepard all night long, never really joining in the fun himself, just watching.

Rising from the bed, he tore one of the many sheets from it. It was still early and Shepard would let the turian sleep a bit longer. He knelt in front of his comrade and draped the sheet over his shoulders, covering his front.

Shepard had never seen Garrus look anything remotely close to relaxed, let alone sleep. He actually didn't appear much different from when he was awake. He even still wore that blasted visor. It couldn't have been comfortable, pressing into his head as he leaned against the bed.

Gently, he let his hands slip behind Garrus' head, mindful of his fringe. The soft skin of his head and neck felt warmer than he thought it would and he let his fingers trace against it before finally moving to remove the visor.

He could feel Garrus shifting beneath him, and paused. He held his breath, hoping he didn't wake him. Finally, the turian settled again, and Shepard slid the visor off in one smooth movement. He stayed crouched over Garrus as he continued to inspect his sleeping face. Removing the visor had made all the difference. Without the accessory, Garrus looked a lot more relaxed and a lot less intense than he ever had awake. Shepard decided he preferred him this way.

He smiled at the revelation as the butterflies in his belly began to stir.

He'd admired the former investigator from the first time they'd me outside of the Council chambers on the Presidium. His passion for justice, his intensity, his sense of humor; Shepard respected it all, and somewhere along the way, that respect had turned into something else.  
Every time he was near the C-Sec veteran, he was agitated in a way he didn't know how to respond to, overwhelmed by the urge to just be  _close_  to him. It wasn't the first time Shepard had felt like this, but he wasn't sure of what he could do about it. Shepard had never been with a man before.

Shepard wasn't a virgin by most standards: He'd had his share of youthful exploration with girls, but the experiences had seemed lacking. He'd found himself attracted to men before, but had never dared to take that leap. Whether out of fear or confusion, he couldn't say. But now here he was, on the verge of crossing the line into more than one uncharted territory. Never mind that Garrus was male, he wasn't even human. Yet Shepard had never felt so strongly about another being in his life.

He wanted to touch him, wanted to feel him, but even if he was awake, there was no guarantee that he would go for it. The last thing Shepard wanted was to push him away. He'd save it for another time, when Garrus was conscious, and he wasn't feeling so chicken.

As Shepard stood to return to bed, a hand snaked out from beneath the sheet and latched onto his wrist. A single blue eye fixed on him as the turian he'd just thought asleep groggily asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

Shepard's heart leapt in his throat as he scrambled to come up with a more plausible excuse than, "I was just watching you sleep, no biggie _._ "

"I got up to get some water, and you looked cold so-"

"So that seemed like as good a time as any to sit and stare at me?" Garrus yawned wide, exposing a blue tongue and pointed teeth. "Come off it, Shepard."

"Are you calling me a liar?" Shepard attempted to add a hint of malice to his tone, to hide his embarrassment, but it fell flat.

"I might be." Garrus gave his wrist a little tug. "For one thing, you're holding my eyepiece." Shepard looked down, swallowing the lump in his throat.  _Damn, caught red handed._ "For another, it's kind of hard to stay asleep with you tickling the back of my neck like that."

Shepard gritted his teeth together to keep his jaw from dropping. "I wasn't  _tickling_  you!" he said, affronted. All attempts at keeping his cool, gone, like sheets in the wind. "I was just trying to—"

With a hard yank, Garrus pulled Shepard down to his level. With only a few inches between them, Shepard could feel the turian's warm breath against his face. Shepard was essentially sitting in the turian's lap now, and he showed no signs of loosening his grip.

"Don't play coy, Commander." His voice was so low in his throat, the words were almost growled. He turned his piercing gaze on Shepard. The Spectre had to look away. Garrus shifted underneath him, and Shepard could feel a questionable hardness pressing against his thigh.

"Now why would you want to waste your time touching me while I'm asleep, when you could have just woken me up?"

Garrus' hand glided across his shoulders and down to his waist. Garrus worked Shepard's shirt out of his pants and slipped his free hand under his shirt.

Words escaped the commander as his comrade let his talons trace patters across his skin. He closed his eyes, heat searing through him.

"Do you want me to stop, Commander?"

"No. I mean, yes. I mean—" His head was swimming as Garrus' hand came around to the front and pushed his shirt up to his collarbone. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Shepard kept feeling that he should stop him, that he should kick Garrus out right now, but that voice was quickly being drowned out by the fire roaring through his veins. "And stop calling me Commander, dammit it."

Garrus chuckled, finally releasing his prisoner, and used both hands to remove Shepard's shirt. He grazed his talons along the human's sides, gently scratching and he rumbled pleasantly when Shepard shivered at the touch.

"You seem like you have some practice at this," Shepard managed between shivers. Hell, if there was a time to ask about his sexual proclivities, now seemed as good as any.

Easing Shepard away from him, Garrus moved his attentions to his front. He trailed his talons down over Shepard's belly, transfixed by the contrast of his hard muscle and soft skin. Shepard, for his part, did nothing more than bite his lip as those marvelous fingers traced the outline of his erection.

"You'd be surprised by the information you can find on the extranet." Garrus lowered his mouth to Shepard's neck and nipped at it. His hands moved up Shepard's body again, pinching and teasing his nipples.

In a rare moment of willpower, Shepard grasped Garrus' hands. "Hang on." His would be lover cocked his head at him, questioningly as Shepard struggled to regain his senses. "I've never done this before."

"Well, I've never had sex with a human either but—"

"No humans either. Male ones, anyway..."

Garrus' mandibles fluttered at his sides as he tried to stifle a laugh and failed, miserably.

"Never?"

Shepard shook his head, more than a little embarrassed.

"So I get to be your first?" If Shepard didn't think it would do more damage to his hand than the turian's face, he would have slugged him right then. Garrus' teasing wasn't exactly making him feel good about sharing this information with him.

Garrus pressed his forehead against Shepard's, nuzzling him by way of apology. A low growl emanated from him. "It's okay. We can go slow."

Gesturing for Shepard to rise, Garrus cast aside the sheet that separated them before dragging the commander down again.

Shepard had always been curious about what turians looked like under their armor, and after a particular grueling mission that left the communal showers full to capacity, he'd found out. Garrus had come up to use his shower, and when he'd come out of the bathroom, Shepard was stunned by the complexity of his makeup; the hard, plates of armor that looked so dangerous. He'd wanted to see for himself just how they really felt, and now he could.

Just like Garrus had done him, he reached underneath his shirt, letting his fingers trace over his torso. The plates at the top seemed denser and thicker than the ones that lead to the top of his pants, and a lot less sensitive. Every time Shepard's nails grazed his belly, Garrus twitched. Garrus watched as Shepard explored his body, the odd purr coming from him every now and then.

Shepard worked his fingers into the waistband of Garrus' pants and tugged them down, freeing his cock. Shepard had never seen anything like it and he had to admit, he was a tad envious. It was long, a light shade of blue and thicker at the base than it was at the tip. Grooves spiraled along its length. It was wet to the touch, having been housed inside his carapace and it was by far one of the most alien things he'd ever seen.

Silently, Shepard was thankful he'd told him about his lack of experience, he wasn't sure he'd know what to do with this thing, otherwise.

"Say something, Shepard. You're making me self-conscious here." Equal notes of amusement and embarrassment danced in the turian's tone.

"I'm speechless." Shepard tried for a disarming smile, and was rewarded with a rumble of approval. Emboldened, Shepard took hold of Garrus' cock His fingers trace along its grooves; they were pliant, and gave when he exerted any pressure on them. He circled Garrus' cock with his fingers and it pulsed in his grip as a pleased sniper looked on.

Shepard started to pump his fist in long, lazy strokes, and Garrus breath started in ragged gasps. Soon, the turian squirmed in Shepard's grasp, his hips pumping in time with each stroke. Low groans left his mouth as his head lolled back against the bed. Garrus took hold of his hands and stopped his movements.

"I've shown you mine, now you show me yours." His mandibles spread in the turian equivalent of a grin. His hands went to Shepard's waistband and undid his belt. The turian shook his head with disbelief as he now worked on undoing the human made fly. "I'll never understand why humans have to make everything so damned complicated."

"You need some help?" Shepard teased, watching as Garrus now fumbled with the button at the very top of his fly.

"No, I've got it," he said through clenched teeth as he finally got the button to release. With a frustrated sigh, Shepard stood, kicking off his pants and underwear, leaving them where they lay. He sat again on Garrus' lap, one of the turian's hands coming round to grip his ass. He dragged Shepard forward so that their cocks were touching now, and Shepard shuddered at the contact.

"That's better," Garrus said with a grunt as he looked between them to inspect Shepard's cock, comparing it to his own.

"Even this is smooth, huh..." Garrus mumbled more to himself as he ran the pads of his fingers from tip to base. Shepard's hips bucked as he swirled his thumb on that sensitive patch right below the head of his cock.

Garrus grinned as he did it again, watching Shepard intently for his reaction. "So you like that, huh? I can think of something you'll probably like even more." He took Shepard's hand and placed on his grooved cock, while he encircled Shepard's. Scooting his hips forward he pressed their hands together, so that their cocks met, underside against the underside.

Slowly, Garrus began to thrust into their circled hands, dragging his cock down along Shepard's length and then pushing back up again. He repeated the process again and again, eliciting groans from the human in his lap. The cabin was quiet, save for their combined breathing and the gentle sound of wet flesh against flesh. Shepard found himself pumping along with him, meeting his thrust as a heat began to build in his groin. The varying textures of Garrus' skin were unlike anything he'd ever felt. He leaned forward, one of his hands braced against the bed as he pumped into their encircled hands, his cock throbbing against Garrus'. Shepard curled his arm around the turian's neck, pressing his lips against his. Muffled against his mouth, Garrus moaned aloud, his hand and hips working to quicken their pace. "Oh spirits."

Shepard was at his limit, unable to withstand the differences in texture, their closeness, and the sound of Garrus' pleasured groans. In his haze, he reached up and ran his nails across Garrus' neck. The sniper shuddered and came, his eyes forced closed as he bucked jerkily between their hands. Shepard followed Garrus over the brink, his hips jerking into Garrus' hand as he spent himself between them. It was the most intense orgasm Shepard had had to date, and one hell of a way to end a dry spell.

Sliding off his lap, Shepard lay down on the discarded sheet, dragging Garrus along with him. Lying on their sides, facing each other, Garrus pressed his face into the crook of Shepard's neck as they both tried to catch their breath.

"You seem like you knew what you were doing with that last bit, there," Garrus teased when he could speak again, hands trailing lazily down Shepard's sides.

Shepard grinned at him.

"You'd be surprised by what you can find on the extranet."


End file.
